


Honesty is the Best Policy

by BombJello33



Series: Sucy x Akko Series [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Heartbreak, Partial Mind Control, Polyamory, Secret Crush, Sucy Manbavaran is a bitch, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BombJello33/pseuds/BombJello33
Summary: Akko and Diana have been spending a lot of time together recently, and Sucy is starting to feel jealous. Sucy divises a plan to deal with Diana, which backfires spectacularly.Now everyone knows her darkest, most embaressing secret.She has a crush on Akko.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Sucy Manbavaran, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Sucy x Akko Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149923
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. The Sleepover

Luna Nova students piled into their classes, chattering with their friends and roommates as they waited for class to begin. Among them was the strange and macabre Sucy Manbavaran, along with her roommates and closest friends, Lotte and Akko. The trio were up to their usual shenanigans; Akko was yelling about something that had caught her eye recently, Lotte was trying to parse whatever she was saying, and Sucy stirring up some sort of concoction.

Akko took a break from her conversation with Lotte to turn to her other friend. “What are you making there, Sucy? You’re always stirring something up.”

Sucy scowls. Of all her projects, this is one that she wished to share with her colleagues the least. 

“It’s nothing you’d care about, Akko.” Sucy mumbles under her breath.

Unfortunately for her, Akko was persistent in her pestering. “Oh, come on! How can you know before you tell me?” Akko leans in close to Sucy, staring down at the mini-sized cauldron on the desk. Sucy squirmed Having someone this close to her always made her uncomfortable, but when it was Akko... It was for more reasons. Just being this close to her made Sucy’s face flush and heat rise in her chest. _God, how does she do this to me?_

Sucy let out a low grumble. “It’s a poison. It makes you have terrible diarrhea, dehydrating you to the point of unconsciousness.”

Akko stared at the cauldron, face notably pale, before meekly retreating. 

“Well, that’s mean…” Akko squeaks.

Sucy ignores her. It was a lie, anyway. The potion she was making was for a… special, purpose. Something she didn’t think Akko would approve of.

Lotte was about to say something, but she was interrupted by Finnelan’s entrance. 

“Now, quiet down, class. We have work to do.” Finnelan’s voice echoed through the room. A reserved groan swept through the class, before it was tempered by a stern look from Finnelan. 

The class began, as uneventful as ever. Sucy barely paid attention. She was more than good enough at this stuff; she was able to pass all her classes off of what she already knew about magic. Her marks weren’t good, but she was passing, and that was good enough for her.

Besides, her time was better spent on her projects anyway. This particular project was going to be a blast. She was concocting a truth serum. Why? Well, later tonight, the trio was going to go have a sleepover over at Diana’s room along with Amanda and her roommates. It was just supposed to be a simple bit of fun, but it was a big opportunity for Sucy. Diana had been grinding on her nerves recently. She had always hated the stuck-up snob, but lately she had been… worse. Ever since she and Akko had “saved the world” or whatever the two had been spending more time together and…

Anyway, the why wasn’t important. She was just going to slip some in Diana’s drink when the bitch wasn’t looking, and then she would ask her what her most embarrassing secret was. Of course, she would have to answer, as anyone under the effects of the truth serum would, and then she’d be ruined. 

Simple.

The cauldron bubbles and pops. It was finished.

Sucy smiles. This was going to be fun.  
=====  
Lunchtime arrived soon enough. The trio found their way to their usual spot in the cafeteria, nearby Amanda and Diana’s groups as well. The nine girls had become somewhat closer over the course of the first semester, and their friendship continued into the second. 

“I can’t wait for later tonight! Aww, we’re going to get so fucked up!” Amanda cheers.

“Don’t be so loud! And we’re not going to get… we’re not going to do anything illegal, I’ll have you know.” Diana scolds the redhead.

“Aww, c’mon, don’t be such a stick in the mud, Diana.” Amanda frowns, “You gotta live a little!”

Diana frowns. “No.”

The chatter continues. Sucy steals a glance at Akko when no one’s looking. She trips over her chair after trying to look over Diana’s shoulder, spilling her food on the ground.

Typical.

_God, how did I fall for such an idiot?_

Sucy picks at her food. It’s fine. Luna Nova has good cafeteria food, but it’s still cafeteria food at the end of the day. The mashed potatoes feel… grainy, somehow.

“Hey, Sucy, what did you need that poison for?” Akko’s voice cuts though her train of thought.

Sucy almost gags on the grainy potatoes, but she keeps her image up.

“Wh-what?” Sucy coughs out. Some of the potatoes got stuck in her throat.

“You said you were making a poopy poison earlier. What was it for?” Akko asks her, child like wonder in her eyes. Like always.

Sucy mumbles something non-distinct. She can’t be bothered to come up with a good lie right now.

Diana huffs. “You shouldn’t be playing with such things. It’s dangerous.” Diana scolds.

“Whatever, mom.” Sucy barks back.

Amanda laughs. “That’s my girl, Sucy!” Amanda goes to pat Sucy on the back, but Sucy dodges out of the way.

“Don’t touch me. I’m allergic to jocks.” Sucy spits the words out.

Amanda frowns, and then shrugs. “Oh, sorry. Wasn’t aware. Are peanuts safe?” 

The group laughs and Sucy chuckles along with them. Amanda steers the conversation in another direction, and Sucy again, barely pays attention. She pretends to read her textbook, all the while watching Diana and Akko, and how close the two were to each other.  
=====  
After school had been uneventful, and the time for the sleepover arrived rather quickly. Sucy and the others snuck out of the room after lights out, easily avoiding the guards, and made their way to Diana’s room.

The party was a mess. Snacks laid all around the floor, along with discarded beer cans. Diana was yelling at Amanda, who was just trying to ignore her while chugging down another can of piss water. Barbara was eating chips while watching Constanze work on some sort of machine. Jasminka and Hannah were sitting on a couch, watching a show being magically projected onto the air. Sucy assumed that there was some sort of noise cancelling spell around the dorm, because she hadn’t heard of any of this racket outside.

The trio integrated themselves into the party seamlessly. Akko and Lotte struck up conversations with their friends while Sucy kept her eyes on everyone from several feet away. Sucy had her eyes on Diana over all else. As her argument with Amanda continued, it looked like things were getting more and more heated. Sucy wondered if it would turn violent.

Eventually, Diana got fed up with Amanda and stormed off. Sucy grinned maniacally. It was time.

Diana let out a long, deep sigh, when Sucy approached her.

“You doing all right?” Sucy asks Diana from behind.

“Oh? Umm, I’m doing fine. Amanda is being… difficult, as usual.” Diana explains. “I wasn’t expecting you to care.”

Sucy shrugs. “I’m not so bad, once you get to know me. And if you have thick skin. Do you want a drink?” She asks.

Diana smiles. “Yes, that would be lovely. I could go for a soda right now, even if it’s not my usual drink of choice.”

Sucy smiles and skulks off to the counter where snacks had been piled up. Several bottles of cheap soda and disposable cups lay there, and she quickly fills up two cups. With a single, smooth motion, Sucy dumps the truth serum in Diana’s cup. She can’t help herself from chuckling maniacally, just keeping her voice low enough to not be heard. Sucy is about to head back over to Diana when she’s interrupted.

“Hey there, Sucy! How you doing? You’ve been real quiet this whole time.” Akko bombards Sucy with attention, nearly knocking the frail witch over.

“I’m doing fine, thank you. Now, could you maybe back off? Your invading my personal space.” Sucy scolds Akko.

Akko backs off, face flushed with embarrassment. “Oh yeah! Sorry ‘bout that, I always forget how sensitive you are about that kinda thing.” Akko apologizes quickly.

Sucy shoots her a soft smile. _She’s so nice, isn’t she?_ “Anyway, I have to give this to Diana. Made it for her.” Sucy explains. She heads over before Akko can interrupt her again.

“Thank you, Sucy.” Diana smiles at her. Sucy smiles back, just holding back her sadistic glee.

Sucy takes a drink of the cold, brown liquid, and Sucy does the same. The potion acts quickly, and it will only take a few moments for it to take effect. She won’t even know what hit her.

“I’m so happy to see you two getting along! You two are usually so distant.” Akko chatters with that same big, dumb, beautiful smile plastered on her face.

“It’s not my fault. Sucy’s the quiet type, and I don’t see the point in bothering her usually.” Diana explains.

“I don’t like to waste my time, and most people are practically time vampires.” Sucy quips.

“Time vampires? I didn’t know those existed…” Akko mumbles.

The pair stares dumbfounded at Akko for a solid moment before Sucy places a hand on Akko’s shoulders.

“Akko. Never change.” Sucy smiles.

“Okay!” Akko smiles back, not really understanding what Sucy was getting at.

“Anyway, Diana, I wanted to ask you a question.” Sucy turns to the other girl, malicious joy bubbling up in her stomach.

“What is it?” Diana asks back, oblivious.

“What’s your most embarrassing secret? The one thing you’d hate for anyone else to know?” Sucy can barely contain herself.

“Oh, I’d rather not say.” Diana answers back, blushing slightly.

Sucy blinks.

“What?”

“Well Sucy, you can’t very well expect me to answer a question like that, now can you?” Diana asks.

“Yes, I _do_.” Sucy snaps back.

Akko interrupts the conversation once again. “Hey Sucy, what’s your most embarrassing secret?”

Sucy opens her mouth to speak.

“That would be my crush on you.” Sucy answers.

Akko blinks. Diana’s mouth hangs open. A few eyes turn from elsewhere in the party to the three were standing.

“Come again?” Diana asks.

Sucy’s face flushed bright red. Her throat clamped up. Fear welled up in her heart.

“I have a crush on Akko.” Sucy answers obediently.

Akko blushes. “Sucy, I… I didn’t know you felt that way…” Akko mumbles.

A loud, boisterous laugh pierces though the tension. “HA HA HA HA HA HAH! Holy, shit, what’s gotten into you, Sucy? You goin’ soft on us?” A less than sober Amanda mocks from the corner.  
If anybody hadn’t been paying attention before, they sure were now.

Sucy turns around and runs to the door. The door won’t open.

“No! Open up!” Sucy screams, shame overtaking her.

Barbara mumbles to herself. “We had to lack the door to make sure that we don’t get caught. It’s a part of the noise canceling spell.”

“Well undo it!” Sucy screams.

“Wait wait wait.” Amanda mumbles. “Sucy, how long have you had a crush on Akko?”

Sucy has to answer. She can’t stop herself.

“I don’t know… There was always something special about her, ever sense we first met. She just makes me feel all warm inside, like there’s this… unrelenting desire deep inside me.” Sucy answers.

Akko is as red as a beet, hiding her face under her hands. “S-sucy…” She stutters out her name.

Amanda smiles. “What kind of desire?”

Diana turns to yell at Amanda. “That’s enough!”

It was too late.

“I-it’s a sexual desire. I-I want to rip all of her clothes off and lick every inch of her body. I want to know w-what she tastes like.” Sucy wants to die.

Amanda howls with laughter. Everyone else stares in a random direction, avoiding eye contact with Sucy. Everyone except Akko. Akko stares straight into Sucy’s eyes, tears starting to well up at the edges of her eyes.

Sucy turns around and shakes the door as hard as she can. She slams against the door over and over, until it finally gives way. She falls flat onto the floor, barely catching herself. She thinks she may have sprained her wrist during the fall. That doesn’t matter. She has to get out of here. She can’t look at Akko right now, not after that.

“Sucy, wait!” Lotte screams as Sucy races away.

Sucy doesn’t even turn back.

She races back to her room as fast as she can, Amanda’s mad cackles chasing her through the halls. She thinks someone may have seen her, but she doesn’t care. She just needs to get out of here.  
=====  
Sucy slams the door closed behind her and locks it. Cold sweat trickles down her forehead. Sucy pants out ragged breaths.

Akko…

The way she looked at her. Those pure, innocent eyes, crying.

Sucy sobs.

_She… she hates me._

_And why shouldn’t she? I’m pathetic. A loser. A pervert and a creep. No one would ever love me. I should have known that already._

Sucy crawls into her bed and cries herself to sleep.  
=====  
Sucy has a nightmare that night. She can’t remember what it was about when she wakes up in a cold sweat. Her heart is beating out of her chest, so she takes a moment to calm down. But when she remembers what happened last night…

Sucy want to crawl back up into a ball and cry more.

But she can’t. She’s too tired. She just wants to… be alone.

So at least she has that covered.

Sucy slowly gets up. The others should be back soon. Luckily, it’s a weekend, so she doesn’t have anywhere to be. She needs to find somewhere to hide.  
Sucy grabs her stuff and runs out of the room. It’s early in the morning. The sun was just starting to peak over the edge of the horizon, barely illuminating the landscape around Luna Nova.  
Sucy skulks the school grounds, avoiding the few people who had woken up this early. She finds her way to the school’s entrance and summons her broom. With just the smallest amount of effort, she’s off, leaving Luna Nova far behind her.  
=====  
It was a nice day, now that Sucy thought about it. She was sitting in the shade below a bridge. No, the bridge. The bridge where her life changed completely, where she met the first person who had ever cared about her.

The first person she ever loved.

It makes her stomach crawl, knowing what she threw away.

_So stupid._

But still, this bridge meant so much to her. It made her smile, no matter how bittersweet the feeling was.

She wondered, is it true that it’s better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all?

She wasn’t sure. Honestly, she never felt like she got to love Akko in the first place. She had ruined that before she ever really had the chance to let Akko know how she really feels.

Sucy let’s out a deep sigh.

_I’m so stupid…_

“There you are!”

Sucy nearly jumps out of her skin. 

“I told you she’d be here!” Akko exclaims. Diana smiles.

“It seems like you know her rather well.” Diana quips.

Sucy scrambles to her feet, hiding her face behind her hat, and starts to run off. She doesn’t it make it very far.

“Hey, Sucy, wait! I want to talk to you!” Akko had grabbed a hold of her wrist, stooping her in her tracks.

Akko lets go of her rather quickly. “Sorry! Personal space, I know.” Akko plays with her hands. “And, I can’t make you talk to me, either.”

Sucy stares at the pair. She’s shaking, every nerve in her body firing, but… she has to deal with this. Akko… means to much to her.

“Ok. What do you want?” Sucy sighs, doing what she can to put on her mask again.

“First off, what was that last night?” Diana asks. “You were acting strange.”

Sucy bites her lip. She can’t let them know what she did, what her plan was. Akko would hate her if she found out. So, lying it was.

Sucy shrugs. “I don’t know. It was just… something came over me.”

“That ‘thing’ wouldn’t have anything to do with this, would it?” As Diana speaks, she holds up a small empty vial. “I found this vial in my room after you left. I tested it, and it turns out there was a high-power truth serum in here. It’s empty know. The symptoms match up pretty well with how you were acting last night.”

Diana scowls at Sucy. “What were you doing with this?”

“What makes you think it was mine? There were eight other people there. Maybe Amanda brought it.” Sucy lies through her teeth.

Diana scoffs. “This is a highly controlled material. No one could get ahold of this. Not unless one of us made it herself. And we all know you’re quite the potion brewer.” Diana takes a few steps forward. Her glare pierces through Sucy. Sucy can almost feel herself shrinking under her glare. She does everything she can to stand up to Diana, but her composure is faltering. “You asked what my most embarrassing secret was last night. Right before you started acting strange. Right after we both had the drinks you prepared for us. It doesn’t take a master detective to connect the dots here Sucy.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sucy whimpers.

Diana takes another step forward. “Why? Why did you do this?”

Sucy whimpers. Akko isn’t saying anything. She seems worried about her friend, but she doesn’t seem interested in interfering.

“I… I wanted to take you down a peg.” Sucy mumbles.

Diana grabs a hold of Sucy’s robes. She pulls her up to her face, staring directly into Sucy’s eyes.

“I’m getting tired of your attitude, Sucy. You always treat Akko terribly, despite how you may feel about her. You treat everyone like garbage. You’re a bully, and I’m getting tired of it.” Diana scolds Sucy.

Sucy bites her lip.

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself?” Diana stares deep into Sucy’s eyes, trying to break her will with her gaze alone.

Sucy meekly mumbles out an answer. “It wasn’t fair…”

Diana raises and eyebrow. “What wasn’t fair?”

“You… you and Akko barely even knew each other… and suddenly, she likes you more than me.” Sucy is barely audible.

Diana’s face softens. She let’s out a contemplative grumble before dropping Sucy to the ground. “You were jealous.” Diana accuses.

“No, I’m not that stupid.” Sucy shoots back.

“You were jealous, and you wanted Akko for yourself.” Diana continues. “So you wanted to take out the ‘competition’.”

Sucy grumbles indistinctly. She can’t make eye contact with either of the girls.

Finally, Akko speaks. “Sucy! You didn’t have to do something like that if you wanted to spend more time together! I love spending time with you!”

Sucy turns away from Akko, guilt and shame boiling in her gut. She knew she was right. But she couldn’t admit it.

Diana let’s out a deep sigh. “So immature… you were so obsessed with appearing strong, you pushed away the person you cared about the most.” 

Sucy glares at Diana, but she doesn’t say anything. She knows that she’s right.

Sucy gulps down a lump in her throat. “A-Akko?”

Akko perks up. “What is it, Sucy?”

“I…” Sucy’s mouth feels dry. “I… already told you how I feel, but… I don’t think that counts. I… I want to tell you myself now.”

Sucy can’t meet Akko’s eyes. She can hardly stand.

“Akko… I, l-like you. I think you’re really cute, and you’re the only person who I-, I like when you hug me. I like, I like you. I want you to… I want you to be my g-g…” Sucy trembles. She’s so embarrassed. “I want you to be my girlfriend.”

Once the words come out of her mouth, Sucy couldn’t handle it anymore. She grabbed her hat and stuffed her face into it, hiding from the outside world.

It was silent for a long moment. Worry pooled in Sucy’s stomach. She peeked over her hat.

Akko looked… guilty. Sucy’s body went limp. She couldn’t feel her limbs.

_No…_

“Sucy, I’m so sorry, but…” Akko “Me and Diana, we’re… already a couple.” Akko is in tears. “I’m so sorry, Sucy.”

Sucy wants to cry. She wants to scream. She wants…

She wants it to be over.

“I understand.” Sucy mumbles. “It’s not your fault, Akko.” Sucy starts to walk away. Diana won’t look her in the eye. She looks like she’s sorry about this, too.

There’s nothing to do. She was too slow. To prickly. She pushed Akko away for so long, this was her fault.

“Sucy, wait!” Akko reaches out to Sucy, but Diana stops her.

“There’s nothing we can, do, Akko. I think she might just need some time alone.”

Sucy went off somewhere, to be alone with her thoughts once again.  
=====  
Later that day, the group of nine friends had gathered together in the cafeteria for lunch, minus one important member.

“Where is Sucy?” Lotte asks Akko and Diana as the pair arrives.

Akko frowns. “She ran off again, after…” She trails off.

“After what?” Lotte asks.

“She… She confessed her feelings to me. Again. And…” Akko bites her lip. She and Diana hadn’t made their relationship public yet. Sucy was the first person who knew.

“We told her that we were dating.” Diana finishes for her.

Suddenly, Hannah and Barbara squeal with delight. “Oh my god! When did this happen?” Barbara asks.

“It’s uh, kind of a new thing.” Akko mumbles. “We’ve been kinda dating for a while now, but its been in the last couple of weeks that its become official.”

Hannah and Barbara squeal with delight, but they get interrupted by Amanda.

“Wait, so you shot her down?” Amanda asks.

Akko frowns. “Yeah, well, Diana and I are dating, so I can’t be with Sucy.”

“Why not?” Amanda asks.

Akko blinks.

“What?” Diana scrunches her face up.

“Why can’t you be with Sucy and Diana?” Amanda asks again.

“Because…” Akko trails off. She hadn’t ever thought of that.

“Would that… work?” Diana is deep in thought.

Amanda shrugs. “I’ve heard of a lot of people who do it. I think they call them ‘polycules’? It’s like a web of relationships between more than two people. Apparently, a lot of people are really happy with them.”

Diana turns to Akko. “Is that… are you ok with that?” Diana asks.

Akko stares off into space. “I… I don’t know. I don’t know how I feel about Sucy. I care about her a lot, but I’ve never thought about her romantically…”

“Well, tell me when she calms down. I need to go apologize to her for being a dick earlier.” Amanda says, scratching her head.

Akko takes a bite of her food.

Does she… Like Sucy?


	2. Love and Loss

“What are you thinking about?” Diana asks.

Daina stands over Akko, who’s currently sprawled out all over the floor of her room. Lotte sits in the corner, peeking at the pair from over the top of her copy of Nightfall. Diana had followed them back from lunch, but Akko had been uncharacteristically quiet the entire time. She was seemingly lost in thought about what Amanda had said.

“…” 

Akko remains quiet.

“It’s fine. I-if you… you know. Want to be with her.” Diana says, biting her lip. “I… I do not think, that I would mind having to, erm, share you.”

Akko let’s out a deep sigh.

“That’s… not what I’m worried about. It’s just… How do I know if I love Sucy?” Akko sits up and turns to Diana, looking for answers.

“Don’t you know what that feels like? You love me, don’t you?” Diana raises her eyebrow.

“Of course I do! I love you so much Diana!” Akko shrieks.

“So, do you feel the same way about Sucy?” Diana asks.

“I… I don’t know. I’m so confused. I really care about her. I really do! But whenever I think about, kissing her or doing something else, I…” 

Akko blushes deeply.

She shakes her head.

“I don’t know, I just don’t know!” Akko collapses into an exasperated heap on the floor once again.

“Um… Akko?” Lotte asks warily.

“What is it, Lotte?” Akko replies.

“Why don’t you just, sleep on it? You’ll understand how you feel better if you wait a little bit.” Lotte suggests.

“But I can’t! Sucy’s heart has been being dragged back and forth all day, I can’t give her a piece of hope and dash it again! I can’t… break her heart again.” 

The three are silent for a long moment.

Diana sighs. “Well, whatever happens, I’m sure you’ll make the right decision. I’m sure of it.”

Akko smiles. “Th-thanks, Diana. I love you.”

“I love you too, Akko.”  
=====  
Sucy skulks across the grounds of Luna Nova. She had spent all day wandering about away from the campus grounds, but she eventually had to return. She would get punished if she stayed out before their appointed curfew, and she didn’t want to have to deal with that kind of stuff right now.

She was hoping to return to her dorm room undisturbed, but apparently she wasn’t so lucky.

“Hey! Sucy! Wait up!” 

Sucy groans.

Amanda rushed towards Sucy. “There you are!”

“What do you want.” Sucy demands in her most venomous tone. She didn’t want to deal with anyone right now, especially Amanda.

“Hey, I just wanted to say sorry. I was a real piece of shit last night, and you didn’t deserve any of that.” Amanda lets out a deep sigh. “I’m really sorry, Sucy.”

Sucy glares at Amanda. She takes a few steps toward her. Amanda cowers.

_SMACK!_

“OW!” Amanda shrieks.

“…”  
Sucy scowls at her. “I forgive you.”

“…”  
Amanda rubs her cheek. “I deserve that.”

Sucy continues walking, leaving Amanda behind her.

“Hey! Wait!” Amanda calls out, chasing Sucy. “I need to ask you something!”

Sucy groans and turns to face Amanda again. “What?!”

“Have you talked to Akko yet?” Amanda asks.

“Ughh…” Sucy groans again. “No… And I’m not looking forward to it, either.”

“Hmm…” Amanda scratches her head. “Hey Sucy, have you heard of polyamory?”  
======  
Sucy stood in front of her dorm room. She had been standing there for… too long. She knew that as soon as she opened the door, she couldn’t hide from the truth anymore. Amanda had called Akko at the end of their conversation. Akko was waiting for her.

Sucy swallows a lump in her throat and opens the door.

“Oh!” Akko was sitting on her bed, reading some book. She had dropped the book as soon as Sucy walked in.

“There you are!” Akko smiles, but… there’s something off about it. She’s nervous. That makes Sucy nervous.

_What is she scared of? Is she scared of hurting me? Of her feelings for me?_

“Yeah…” Sucy trails off. She shuts the door behind her.

They’re alone.

Akko stands up and takes a deep breath. She closes her eyes, lost in deep thought. She needed to get her thoughts in order.

Akko stands up and turns to Sucy.

“Sucy, I’ve… I’ve been thinking about this a lot. It’s been such a weird day, and so much has happened, and… I don’t know how I feel. Honestly… I’m scared. I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to turn you down and lose something that could have been great, but… I don’t want to lead you on and hurt you… I don’t know what to do.”

Akko takes a deep breath. She looks Sucy in the eye. Sucy’s stomach is falling into a deep abyss. She doesn’t know what Akko’s going to say, and she’s scared.

“But… Sucy, I want to try. I’d rather go for it and get hurt than wonder what could have been forever.” Akko clenches her fists and takes a deep breath. “So, Sucy, I want to ask you… do you want to try?”

Sucy’s heart is beating against her ribcage, her stomach is doing somersaults. 

_Oh my god… this can’t be happening…_

“ehh…” Sucy opens her mouth to speak, but her mouth is too dry. She coughs a few times, covering her flushed face.

She’s scared. She doesn’t want to lose Akko, but…

_I can’t let her go. I… I love her._

“I… I think I do. Just, one chance. I, I love you, Akko.” Sucy stares at the ground. She can’t look at Akko.

She hears footsteps. Suddenly, she feels a hand on her shoulder. Akko is there, right in front of her, staring deep into her eyes.

“Sucy… can I kiss you?” Akko asks.

Sucy squeaks. Her lips tremble, her knees shake.

_This can’t be happening this can’t be happening this can’t be happening this can’t be-_

Sucy nods aggressively, screwing her eyes shut tight.

Sucy can feel Akko lean in, her breath brushing against her lips. Sucy feels like she might collapse.

Despite knowing it was coming, Sucy can’t help but squeal in surprise when Akko’s lips meet hers. Sucy melts into Akko’s touch, wrapping her arms around her body. Akko slips her tongue into Sucy’s mouth, swirling it around, letting out a deep moan into her mouth. Sucy can taste the sweet, sugary aftertaste of a soda she must have drank earlier.

Eventually, Akko pulled back. Sucy kept her eyes closed. She was scared. What if she had disliked it? What if this is the last moment where she could still believe that Akko loved her?

Sucy slowly opened her eyes. Akko had a small smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks.

“Hey, Sucy?” Akko’s face grew a deeper shade of red. “Do… you want to keep kissing?”  
=====  
Lotte and Diana stood outside of the door to Lotte’s room. It was getting close to dinner time, and the pair wanted to go to dinner with Akko. Well, that was the main reason for coming here. They had been there when Amanda had told Akko Sucy was going to see her, and they were worried about how their exchange had went.

“Should we… knock?” Lotte asks.

Diana shakes her head. “There’s no point.” With that, she opens the door.

Akko is lying on top of Sucy on the bed, limbs wrapped around each other’s bodies, lips mashed together. They… seemed to be having a good time.

Lotte blushes profusely. Diana merely clears her throat loudly.

Akko jumps up. “Oh! Hey there, Diana, Lotte. I, uh, didn’t see you there.” Akko scratches her head, laughing the awkwardness off. Sucy hid her face with the covers.

“It’s nearly dinner time. You two need to eat.” Diana explains.

“Oh, yeah! Thanks, Diana!” Akko smiles. She turns back to Sucy. “Sucy, let’s go eat, ok?”

Sucy grumbles. “Sure.”  
=====  
The four girls arrived too the cafeteria a bit late. The rest of their group had already arrived and were already eating. They all pause as Akko and Sucy walk into view.

Amanda speaks up first. “So, how’d it go?”

Akko smiles. She gives Sucy a quick peck on the cheek. Sucy flushes a deep shade of red.

“Ehhk! Akko! N-not in front of… p-people…” Sucy grumbles, pulling her hat down over her face.

Amanda covers her mouth, trying to contain her laugh. “Pffft. So, I assume it went well?”

Akko nods “Yeah! Me and Sucy are together now!”

Diana blushes, turning away from the others. “Honestly, it… still feels weird. I’m not the jealous type, but seeing you and Sucy… well, it was a strange feeling.”

Akko lets out a nervous chuckle. “Yeah, I get that. But we’ll make it work! You two are great, I’m sure it’ll all be fine.”

Sucy smiles. 

“Yeah, I think you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter two! Just wrapping up the hanging threads from last chapter. I have ideas for more SuAkko works, but we'll see if I end up writing them. If I do, they'll probably be their own fics. I'm calling this one complete, probably the first in a series. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done! I should have at least a second chapter for this story out soon. If you notice any typoes, leave a comment telling me and I'll fix them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
